edmfandomcom-20200223-history
Radio 538
'Radio 538 '1 (Dutch: Radio-vijf-drie-acht) is a Dutch rhythmic CHR commercial radio station active since 1992 and based in Hilversum. 538 refers to the wavelength that Radio Veronica was broadcast on in the seventies. This station was intended for the younger generation and is owned by Talpa Network. It plays a hybrid of current dance, R'n'B, pop and rock hits, mainly based upon the Dutch Top 40 chart (which it airs Friday afternoons). The breakfast and drivetime shows are more talk-intensive than others. Traditionally, the station was only obtained through cable, however in 1998 the station upgraded to a different frequency package, allowing for different frequencies by region. Radio 538 started the hip-hop and contemporary R&B program Juize, which developed into the radio station Juize.FM on 18 July 2004. Later, in 2011, Radio 538 created a sister station called TV 538. Its slogan is Radio = 538, and Één station, alle hits. The previously used slogans are The Beat of the Moment and Are You In?. Radio 538 is founded in 1992 and is the successor of Sky Hitradio, a sister station of Sky Radio that broadcast from July to 11 December 1992 and an initiative of a group of former Radio Veronica employees, led by Lex Harding. Transmissions began on 11 December 1992 from a villa in Bussum. The name Radio 538 is a reference to the wavelength (538m:558 kHz) on which Radio Veronica was broadcast in the seventies. Presenters of the first hour were Rick van Velthuysen, Wessel van Diepen, Erik de Zwart, Michael Pilarczyk, Will Luikinga and Corné Klijn. The broadcasts of Radio 538 were initially made in Studio Concordia in Bussum, a building that is already in the fifties was used as a television studio and was used in the eighties and nineties by Veronica program Countdown. Late nineties Radio 538 moved from Bussum to Hilversum, where it moved into a studio complex close to the town hall. Since December 1, 2012 houses the entire 538 Group in the 4400 m2 large former NCRV building at Bergweg 70 in Hilversum. Initially, from its start in 1992 until 1995, Radio 538 was available only via cable. A request to be allowed to broadcast over the air was rejected at that time. Following a media campaign during which 320,000 signatures were collected, Radio 538 got its over-the-air frequency in 1995 – or more precisely, a collection of several regional frequencies. In 2003, Radio 538 was granted a new nationwide frequency, 102 MHz (FM). 538 had to pay €57 million for the new frequencies. In 1995 Lex Harding started TMF (The Music Factory), a TV station, and Erik de Zwartbecame the new chairman of 538. At the end of 2002 Erik de Zwart left to go to competitor Noordzee FM. Jan-Willem Brüggenwirth became the new chairman. In December 2003 Radio 538 was sold to Advent International, Lex Harding retaining 10% of the shares. In May 2005 Radio 538 was sold in its entirety to Talpa Holding, owned by Dutch media mogul John de Mol. In June 2007 De Mol sold the TV and radio assets of Talpa to RTL Nederland and became shareholder of RTL Nederland. Radio 538 managed in 10 years to win a substantial market share. In April/May 2004 the station nudged years of market leader Sky Radio to the throne. Nowadays 538 still alternating with NPO Radio 2 the most listened radio station in the Netherlands. The marketing share is between 10 and 12 percent.2 In 2002, 2004 and 2009 Radio 538 won the Marconi Award for best radio station. In Flanders a Flemish version of Radio 538 launched on cable in February 1999, pending the airwave frequency allocation for national commercial radio, which in the late nineties was announced by the Flemish government in 2000. When in 2000 was no clear procedure for a given frequency, Radio 538 withdrew from Flanders. In 2011 Talpa worked together with Finnish media conglomerate Sanoma to buy the Dutch activities of SBS Broadcasting from German broadcaster ProSiebenSat.1 Media. As part of that deal De Mol sold his shares in RTL Nederland to the RTL Group, retaining the ownership of Radio 538 and its sister station SLAM!FM. In 2014 Radio 538 started with some new programs. De Avondploeg, De Show Zonder Naam and Jurk!FM. The station focused in the beginning mainly on youth with slogans like "The station of a young generation". With the advent of disc jockeys as Edwin Evers was the target group expanded and the station became wider. Stll weekly ran a new Alarmschijf and Dancesmash. The listener can also help decide which music is played in the program Maak 't o'r kraak 't and in past the Top 538. Jingles for the station is recorded by Wessel van Die'pen, Rick Romijn and Kimberly van de Berkt. Nowadays, the station makes commercial hitradio for young people in the broadest sense of the word. The format consists of Top 40 music, dance, Contemporary R&B and "throwbacks", supplemented with information and entertainment by DJs. In the mornings there're a mix of currents and classics. Afternoons and evenings are more focused on current hits. The first years Radio 538 aired only on the cable. In 1994 a request was also to be allowed to broadcast in the air are rejected in favor of a number of smaller stations (including Sky Radio receives no frequency). Radio 538 started this a media campaign. In a total of 320,000 signatures were collected. In 1995 Radio 538 received the coveted FM radio frequency (103.0 MHz, from Lelystad). On January 1, 1998 the station moved to another frequency package, consisting entirely different frequencies by region. At the air distribution in 2003 (called Zerobase) Radio 538 received a new nationwide FM network. Radio 538 has since been received in large parts of the Netherlands over the air on the FM band via the following frequencies: 102.1/102.3 MHz North Holland, Groningen 102.2 MHz, 102.3 MHz North Brabant, Gelderland, Limburg, 102.4 MHz Zeeland and North Brabant, Friesland and Utrecht 102.5 MHz, 102.6 MHz Overijssel and Gelderland, 102.7 MHz South Holland and Drenthe. Radio 538 promotes its frequencies as "102 FM". Due to the lack of available FM frequencies in the south Limburg region, it was also rebroadcast on 891 kHz mediumwave from a transmitter in Hulsberg. Radio 538 can also be received via Digitenne, on mobile phones via UMTS (on the portals of KPN i-mode and Vodafone Live) and in Limburg on AM 891 kHz, 336 m. Furthermore, the station can be received in the whole of Europe via satellite and worldwide via the Internet. Radio 538 also transmits a TMC signal from traffic for route navigation. From Tuesday, August 30, 2011 until November 23, 2011 Radio 538 was broadcast on 106.0 MHz from the tower of Ping FM in the Belgian Lanaken, for the region of Limburg-Maastricht from 12am at night until 7 pm. Ping FM was eventually ordered by the Vlaamse Regulator voor de Media (Flemish Regulator for the Media) to stop the retransmission of programs of Radio 538. In mid-September 2014 the programs of 538 can be heard via Ping FM. During the day on weekdays, on Thursday, till Sunday also few hours in the evening and on Saturday and Sunday mornings. In August 2016, it was reported that Radio 538 would cease to broadcast via mediumwave 891 kHz within one month, as it is now well-received via cable, DAB+ and the internet in the south Limburg region.3 From 26 October 2016 this transmitting is indeed ceased. 12:00 a.m. – 2:00 a.m. Edwin Noorlander (Monday - Wednesday) Anoûl Hendriks (Thursday) 2:00 a.m. – 4:00 a.m. Mart Mejer (Monday & Thursday) Anoûl Hendriks (Tuesday & Wednesday) 4:00 a.m. – 6:00 a.m. Bas Menting 6:00 a.m. – 10:00 a.m. Evers Staat Op 10:00 a.m. – 12:00 p.m. Ivo van Breukelen 12:00 p.m. – 2:00 p.m. Dane Doet 't with Frank Dane 2:00 p.m. – 4:00 p.m. Mark Labrand 4:00 p.m. – 7:00 p.m. De Coen & Sander Show 7:00 p.m. – 10:00 p.m. Barend van Deelen 10:00 p.m. – 12:00 a.m. Daniël Lippens 12:00 a.m. – 2:00 a.m. Anoûl Hendriks 2:00 a.m. – 4:00 a.m. Mart Mejer 4:00 a.m. – 6:00 a.m. Desmond Bajoe 6:00 a.m. – 10:00 a.m. Evers Staat Op 10:00 a.m. – 12:00 p.m. Ivo van Breukelen 12:00 p.m. – 2:00 p.m. Dane Doet 't with Frank Dane 2:00 p.m. – 6:00 p.m. Dutch Top 40 6:00 p.m. – 9:00 p.m. Frank de Vrijdag Show with Frank Dane 9:00 p.m. – 11:00 p.m. Global Dance Chart 11:00 p.m. – 1:00 a.m. A State of Trance with Armin van Buuren 1:00 a.m. – 2:00 a.m. Skyline Sessions with Lucas & Steve 2:00 a.m. – 4:00 a.m. Tiësto's Club Life 4:00 a.m. – 8:00 a.m. Desmond Bajoe 8:00 a.m. – 12:00 p.m. Beste van Evers Staat Op 12:00 p.m. – 3:00 p.m. Wietze de Jager 3:00 p.m. – 6:00 p.m. Edwin Noorlander 6:00 p.m. – 8:00 p.m. Mark Lebrand 8:00 p.m. – 11:00 p.m. Dance Department 11:00 p.m. – 12:00 a.m. Martin Garrix 12:00 a.m. – 1:00 a.m. Hardwell On Air 1:00 a.m. – 2:00 a.m. Afrojack 2:00 a.m. – 3:00 a.m. Summery en Ryan 3:00 a.m. – 4:00 a.m. F*** Me I'm Famous with David Guetta 4:00 a.m. – 8:00 a.m. Desmond Bajoe 8:00 a.m. – 12:00 p.m. Bas Menting 12:00 p.m. – 3:00 p.m. Wietze de Jager 3:00 p.m. – 6:00 p.m. Edwin Noorlander 6:00 p.m. – 9:00 p.m. Anoûl Hendriks 9:00 p.m. – 12:00 a.m. Daniël Lippens Every hour (at Evers Staat Op, Dane Doet 't and De Coen en Sander Show also on the half-hour), the news is broadcast, which is provided by the ANP. The regular newsreaders on Radio 538 are: Henk Blok (Evers Staat Op) Bart Jan Cune (Greatest Hits, Dane Doet 't and 538 Hitzone) Renee Postma (incidence Hannelore Zwitserlood) Jeroen Latijnhouwers (incidence Henk Blok) Hannelore Zwitserlood (De Coen en Sander Show) At other times the news is read by newscasters associated with the ANP. In 1999, Radio 538 started the hip-hop and contemporary R&B program Juize, which developed into the radio station Juize.FM on 18 July 2004. Since 1 July 2005, Juize FM is broadcast in most of the Netherlands by cable and has also started running shows with presenters. Afrojack Armin van Buuren Bas Menting Coen Swijnenberg David Guetta Daniel Lippens Dennis Ruyer Desmond Baidjoe Dimitris Kops Edwin Evers Edwin Noorlander Frank Dane Hardwell Jens Timmermans Jeroen Nieuwenhuize Ivo van Breukelen Lucas & Steve Mark Labrand Martijn Biemans Martin Garrix Menno de Boer Ryan Marciano Sander Lantinga Sunnery James Tiësto Wessel van Diepen Arlo van Sluis Anita Doth Bart van Leeuwen Ben Liebrand Colin Banks Corné Klijn Dennis Verheugd DJ Jean Erik de Zwart Eddy Keur Edith den Doosch Fabienne de Vries Ferry Maat Froukje de Both Gert-Jan van Ackooij Gordon Jeroen van Inkel Jurjen Gofers Kees Schilperoort Kimberly van de Berkt Lindo Duvall Martijn Kolkman Martijn Muijs Menno Barreveld Michael Pilarczyk Mirella Simoncini Niek van der Bruggen Niels Hoogland Rick van Velthuysen Robert Jensen Robin Lefeber Ruud de Wild Sylvana Simons Tim Klijn Timo Kamst Will Luikinga Wouter van der Goes Until 2011 538 organized annually at Queen's Day a big party on the Museumplein in Amsterdam. Several artists from home and abroad joined there by from 12pm and the day was traditionally ended with a grand musical and visual spectacle of a well-known DJs. At this event, some 300,000 visitors came off. In November 2011 the city of Amsterdam decided that this Queen's Day Party was not allowed to take place in connection with safety. Initially, the 538-party in 2012 at the square near RAI Amsterdamwill be held, but in January of that year it was decided to call off the whole party. After an evaluation of the edition 2012 the city council decided in 2013 to pursue the creation of more scattered, smaller celebrations on Queen's Day. Since King's Day 2014 the big party finds annual place again, but at a different location; in Breda on the Chasséveld.4 5 538 Schoolawards ceremony From 2005 to 2012 538 reached annual the 538 Schoolawards from the best school in the Netherlands. All secondary schools in the Netherlands were able to register for this election, after which the students could vote for their school. The schools with the most votes went together into battle in the final to win a big school and the 538 Schoolawards title. In 2006 the Zwijsen College in Veghel won. In 2007 the prize was won by Adelbert College in Wassenaar, in 2008 by CSG Willem van Oranje in Oud-Beijerland, in 2009 by the Baudartius College in Zutphen, in 2010 by Het Baarnsch Lyceum in Baarn, in 2011 by Sg Spieringshoek in Schiedam and in 2012 by Kalsbeek College in Woerden. From 2013 SLAM!FM took the School Awards over from 538. From now called the SLAM!Schoolawards. On July 9, 2011 538 organized in collaboration with Spa Reine the beach festival Turn up the Beach. This first edition on the beach of IJmuiden was a great success. All 10,000 tickets were sold. On July 14, 2012 538 organized in collaboration with Pepsi the second edition of Turn up the Beach. On July 13, 2013 was the third edition of Turn up the beach. On December 22, 2012 Radio 538 and RTL 5 organized the price show and music festival 538 JingleBall in the Ziggo Dome. This first edition was a great success. This show was organized because Radio 538 existed 20 years in 2012. On December 21, 2013 was the second edition of 538 JingleBall, this time there was only dance music ran by Dutch DJ's. Even before the second edition was held Radio 538 had announced that there would be a third edition of 538 JingleBall. It was held on December 19 and December 20, 2014. If the Netherlands is joining a UEFA European Championship or FIFA World Cup, Radio 538 organizes the 538 Oranjeplein on the Museumplein in Amsterdam. People can watch all matches of the Dutch national team jointly on large screens at the Museumplein. During the 2014 World Cup the Oranjeplein was however after the eighth finals no longer held since the times of the matches that followed because of the time difference with Brazil were too late and the inconvenience was too large for local residents.5 During the semi-finals, however, it organized an Oranjeplein again, but in a different location, the Arena Park, next to the Amsterdam Arena. Radio 538 broadcasts during The Voice of Holland together with RTL 4 the live shows of the talent. An annual item Hier met je rekening! (English: Here is your bill!). With this action 538 pays the accounts of listeners. To join it, the listener must send an email with a copy of the bill plus the description and amount of the bill. The account can also be uploaded on the website of Radio 538 using a special form which is for and during the action to find on this site. The entries will be once per hour a name called. The person who is involved should then call to the studio within fifteen minutes, then his or her account is paid (Radio 538 then makes the total amount of the account to the account of the listener so that it can pay on account of this). From 2014 538 also pays bills via Twitter. On the Twitter page of Radio 538 during the action a submitted bill appears and the one who recognizes this bill must then retweet within fifteen minutes, after which the bill will be paid. This action takes place twice a year, in January, after the Christmas holidays and in August/September, after the summer holidays, because people in these two holidays to spend much money on groceries for Christmas dinner (in the holidays) or souvenirs and trips during the holidays (in the Summer) and then often left with little money to pay for other often high bills that often lie thereby. Radio 538 assists over here to pay them a hand by these accounts.. Here there is a secret person, better known as Mr. X that passes through the land. Every day, he is at a different location. On which location the listener gets little tips on the radio. The listener who finds on this basis Mr. X, receives 50 000, - euro note. If he was somewhere he sticks a sticker to and tells at the end of the day where he has been. 538 voor War Child was an action that took place from March 25 to April 1, 2011, from March 9 to March 16, 2012 and from March 22 to March 29, 2013. During the action the money was collected for War Child, an organization dedicated to help children cope with their war trauma. Listeners of the radio station came up with the stunts that were done during the week of action, and that money was raised. Every day was 538 with a mobile studio on a different place in the Netherlands. The places where 538 in 2012 was a guest was: Maastricht, 's-Hertogenbosch, Nijmegen, Hilversum, Alphen aan den Rijn, Meppel, Leeuwarden and Groningen. Performances were given by, among other Pearl Jozefzoon, Glennis Grace, Hardwell, Ben Saunders, Iris Kroes, VanVelzen, Ferry Corsten, Destine, Waylon, Di-rect, Charly Luske, Racoon, Lange Frans and Xander de Buisonjé. In 2013, 538 was a guest in: Groningen, Heerenveen, Alkmaar, Gouda, Bergen op Zoom, Veenendaal, Arnhem and 's-Hertogenbosch. On May 1, 2013 it was announced that 538 stops 538 for War Child.6 Win met de zin (English: Win with the sentence) is a game that was first played on August 25, 2014. From this year, this game is played twice a year, in February and August. In this game listeners are required to guess the names of four celebrity voices. One said "The Beat", the second "Of the Moment", the third "Radio" and the fourth "Vijf-drie-acht". The starting price is €1000 and for each failed attempt €100 was added to the prize fund. The jackpot is won by the listener who does well all four votes. Then start a new round. The game is played every hour between 7:00 and 19:00. Radio 538 was founded in 1992 by Lex Harding. In 1995 Lex Harding founded the TV channel TMF (The Music Factory). Both stations aired from the same building and worked together a lot. Erik de Zwart became the new director of Radio 538. In late 2002 Erik de Zwart moved to Talpa Radio International. In December 2003, Radio 538 was sold to the investment fund Advent International. Lex Harding retained 10% of the shares. On May 23, 2005 Radio 538 was fully acquired by Talpa by John de Mol and Lex Harding took definitely goodbye. Together with Radio 10 Gold, which already owned by Talpa, Radio 538 was brought under the management of Talpa Radio (since 2006: Talpa Media). Until that moment, Talpa, next to Radio 10 Gold, also owned Noordzee FM. Because it was not allowed under the provisions of the 2003 frequency to two general, possess national commercial radio broadcasters, Talpa was forced to sell Noordzee FM.7 The Flemish company De Persgroep took Noordzee FM and renamed the station few months later to Q-music. De Persgroep does not have to pay anything for Noordzee FM to Talpa.89 On October 1, 2007 Radio 538, along with various programs from the television channel Tien was taken over by RTL Nederland. On January 1, 2012 Radio 538 was, like its sister stations Radio 10 Gold and Slam!FM, taken over again by Talpa Holding. This was a result of a transaction between RTL Group and Talpa Holding, which has been an exchange of shares and sale to the order. RTL Group owned back all shares in RTL Nederland Holding since January 1, 2015, while Talpa became again the 100% owner of Radio 538. All this is a result of participation by Talpa Holding in SBS Broadcasting. TV 538 is a television channel which started in 2011 as a TV channel of Radio 538. In addition, the station has a number of digital channels that link to Radio 538, like 53L8, 538NL and 538IBIZA. Tracklists Category:Radio Station Category:Radio 538